


You're mine

by lysseonghwa



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysseonghwa/pseuds/lysseonghwa
Summary: Han Seungwoo could never let Choi Byungchan out of his sight because he knew it from the first time they met that they were meant to be...
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	You're mine

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my grammar.English is not my first language.Anway,enjoy...

"Wait,who is him again?"Do Hanse questioned the older."Choi Byungchan..."Han Seungwoo repeated.Hanse burst into laughter.Seungwoo got puzzled."Why?"

"I don't get it.You really likes him???You know what,almost everyone in the school hate him.They said that......he is gay.So,go ahead and tackle him.You're gay too,right?"Hanse continued laughing.

Seungwoo rolled his eyes away.He walked away leaving Hanse,who was still laughing at the back.'He's gay?'he thought.

As he walked through the corridor,he saw Choi Byungchan,leaning against the wall with phone on his palm.Seungwoo glanced at him and gulped.He don't know why he did that but there's sort of feeling that you feel when you walk besides someone and thought 'this person will get along very well with me'.

Byungchan raised his head and noticed Seungwoo.He smiled and winked as he continued scrolling his phone.

All of the sudden,Seungwoo could feel sweat flowed from his forehead.'Should I ask him out?'he asked himself.

He started approach the younger."Umm,hi?"he began awkwardly.Byungchan was startled as he saw Seungwoo right in front of him.He kept his phone and replied the older."Are you Han Seungwoo,the famous student?"Byungchan raised his right eyebrow.

"I'm famous?Nah...It's just Han Seungwoo."he smiled warmly."And you're my senior.Anyway,what can I help you?"the younger questioned.

Seungwoo flinched by the question."Can we- umm,hang out this evening?Just wanted to know more about you."the older face reddened.

"I can't.I have something to do.How about,this night?"Byungchan responded with a shameless face."Ah-night!?Ca-can you come?How about your parents?"Seungwoo getting worried."They're fine.Where should we meet?"

"My place."Seungwoo grabbed Byungchan's phone and started typing his address on it."At 9.00pm.See you there."Seungwoo returned the phone as he continued his way to his class.Byungchan waved him goodbye.

TIME SKIP~

Byungchan wore his hoodie and took out his phone.It was 9.00 and he started heading to Seungwoo's house."Hey,you're here!!!"Seungwoo chered."What about your parents?"the youger began to worried.

"They're not at home.They went to my grandparents' house.It's okay,come in..."Seungwoo told him.Byungchan nodded as he entered the house.

"So,what makes you interested with me?"Byungchan chuckled."Sorry for asking but,are you really gay?"Seungwoo whispered.

The younger giggled as he responded"Yeah,why?"Seungwoo hide a smirk as he heard that."Umm,hyung.Do you.....likes me?"A sudden question from Byungchan.

"What if I say yes?"Seungwoo stepped closer to the younger.It was so close that they coulg feel each other's warm breathe.

Byungchan smirked.He stood up and threw his arms around Seungwoo's shoulder."You should be a little higher.It makes it difficult for me."Byungchan teased.

Seungwoo let out a deep breathe."Difficult for what?","For this."Byungchan leans in and kissed Seungwoo's lips.He licked the older's soft lips.Seungwoo moaned a little as he opened his mouth letting Byungchan's toungue to access in.

Seungwoo gets in the game.He slipped his hand under Byungchan's shirt.The younger flinched a bit."Owh,you've been a bad boy,hyung."

Byungchan pushed Seungwoo's body to the wall."It shouldn't be like this.You're my meal!"Seungwoo uses his strenght and threw Byungchan on his bed.

"Hyung,don't let me hanging...Come on!Fuck me!!!"~

TIME SKIP~

Im Sejun,Kang Seungsik and Heo Chan gathered with the couple."What happened last night?"Sejun teased."Something really good.I don't know how to express it."Byungchan sain and all of them cringed except for Seungwoo.

"Hey,guys!!!Wait for us!!!!"two males approached them."Subin,Hanse,where were you?"Seungsik asked.

And,looks like Heo Chan had figured it out."Dating,huh?"he said.Jung Subin's cheeks blushed."Hanse,you always said that I'm gay or something.How about you now?"

"I'm sorry..."he replied and rolled his eyes away.Subin,how was it?","It's nice."

Seungwoo flipped back Byungchan's hair and whispered,"Let's get outta here."Byungchan nodded and followed Seungwoo to an empty class."I love you."He said as he put his hands on Byungchan's head and pulled it down to connect their lips."love you too,hyung"~

END~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it.It takes me hour to get it done.Thank u for reading and continue support Victon!!!


End file.
